With the rapid development of display technology in recent years, stereoscopy is an important developing trend. A stereoscopic display typically consists of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and micro-optical components (e.g. parallax barriers or a patterned phrase retarder). The LCD panel displays a left eye image and a right eye image on corresponding pixels. The role of the micro-optical components is to control the left eye image only being seen by a left eye of a viewer and the right eye image only being seen by a right eye of the viewer. When the left and right eyes of the viewer respectively receive the suitable left eye image and the suitable right eye image, the images fuse in the brain of the viewer and the viewer senses stereoscopic vision.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing illustrating a conventional stereoscopic display that adopts a patterned phrase retarder. The conventional stereoscopic display 100 includes a patterned phrase retarder 110 and an LCD panel 120. The patterned phrase retarder 110 has a plurality of first strip shapes 112 and a plurality of second strip shapes 114. The first strip shapes 112 and the second strip shapes 114 are alternately arranged. Phase retardation of the first strip shape 112 is different from that of the second strip shape 114, so that light passing through the first strip shape 112 and the second strip shape 114 has different polarization states. Corresponding glasses 140 having specific polarization directions are utilized to respectively receive the left and right eye images L and R, thereby achieving an effect of displaying stereoscopic images.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, a small proportion of the right eye image R may enter a left eye lens 142 when in actual use. Similarly, a small proportion of the left eye image L may enter a right eye lens 144, too. Accordingly, this causes a crosstalk phenomenon in the images, then influencing a 3D viewing effect of the viewer.